


Consent is Key

by StrappingYoungLass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappingYoungLass/pseuds/StrappingYoungLass
Summary: Dating is hard. Just trying to kiss someone is hard. Trying to do both at the same time is near impossible. Thankfully Rey has some understanding friends.All mistakes are mine and I'll own up to them
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 22





	Consent is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write long one shots cause I don't find the need. I also can't write fluff or dialogue to save my life. I enjoy angst but here's my attempt at a fluffy whatever the heck this is

"I'm gonna be single forever."

Finn laughs at his friends antics, having slid almost all the way out of her chair.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause people tell me explicit consent for everything in a relationship, including kissing, yet when you watch people together they just... do it. It confuses me because it's awkward to ask your crush if they want to kiss but they say consent is key."

Finn laughs again, shaking his head at her. He grabs the back of her chair and pulls, sliding it out from under the desk. 

"Sit up, I want to try something."

Rey groans at him, not moving. "Let me wallow in my self misery in peace."

"Oh come on you brat, just sit up."

"Ugh, fine."

Once she's seated upright Finn acts. Leaning forwards he grabs the arms of the chair as Rey raises her eyebrow at him.

"Alright, let's do it. Rey, can I kiss you?"

"What? Finn, what are you talking about?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Rey huffs, crossing her arms over her chest as he looks at her in question.

"Wha- Finn, you can't be serious," she sputters, leaning forwards in her chair. "You're dating Poe for kriffs sake!"

"I know, but I think he'll understand I was just helping a friend."

She pulls her lower lip into her mouth, biting the corner of it as she thinks. There's a slight narrowing of her eyes and she nods.

"Need to hear you say it Rey."

"Yes, you may kiss me."

He carefully places his hand on her face, silently asking if it was okay with his eyes. When she didn't move away, just watched him he continued. The kiss wasn't quick, full of barely there pressure. But when he pulled back he watched Rey's eyes flutter open, a dazed looked on her face he couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face.

"Wow." She laughs, shaking herself out of her stupor. "Now I get why Poe's always kissing you, you're good!"

"Thanks." He's nervous and Rey can tell. His hands haven't stopped moving and he's looking anywhere but at her.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing I promise."

"Bullcrap, I know you Finn. You always twist your fingers when you're nervous to tell me something."

He sighs, bowing his head slightly. "It's just," he sighs, running his hands down his face. "Me and Poe have been talking... and we would, we want to know if you would be willing to be our girlfriend."

Her mouth opens in what he perceives as shock. He just sighs again, dropping his face into his hands.

"No pressure, you can say no. It won't change anyth-"

"Yes."

He looks up, eyes asking a silent question.

"Excuse me?"

She sits forwards, grabbing his hands. 

"Yes, I would love to be yours and Poe's girlfriend."

He doesn't try to stop the grin that splits his face. He slips his right hand out of her grip and places it on her face again.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

So he does, kissing her gently but still more passionate than the first time. 

"Oh come on Finn! No need for the show."

They both break away from each other in shock, a blush dusting over both their cheeks. When they look up to the person the voice belongs to they see a smirking Poe Dameron leaning against the door frame.

"It was a joke. Keep going, just solidifies my idea on how the question went."


End file.
